Sono Shitsuji, Thrilled
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Sebastian e sua relação com a música 'The Devil's Trill'. Fic gêmea siamesa da fic da Petit Ange.


_E pensar que foi apenas uma tarde de trabalho no escritório investida aqui. Deuses, quantas pessoas se descabelaram porque hoje eu não fiz NADA. _

_Sensação de Satisfação em níveis ômega. _

_Presente para a Yami_no_Hime, que meio que deu a entender que queria uma fic baseada na música "The Devil's Trill", de Giuseppe Tartini, adaptada para Yami no Matsuei. _

_Não me mandem contas de médicos. Usem cadeiras resistentes. _

**Sono Shitsuji, Thrilled. **

O gênio musical é frequentemente incompreendido pelos homens mortais. Veja Bach, por exemplo. Em vida, Johann Sebastian Bach recebeu pouquíssimo reconhecimento, dada sua tendência barroca, pouco em voga na época em que viveu.

Por isso que a música é uma arte demoníaca. Afinal, raramente merece o apreço e o respeito devidos. Sim, claro, existem os apreciadores de música, até mesmo músicos profissionais. Mas mesmo esses não percebem com freqüência o mais sublime elemento da música.

A música é a arte do encantar, do seduzir, elevada a enésima potência. E há algo mais sedutor, mais diabolicamente fascinante do que as artes de um demônio adulto e poderoso?

Havia a lenda de Tartini, que havia ensinado a música ao Rei ao curso de uma noite e havia sido presenteado com a primeira obra do Maior dentre os demônios. O Trilo do Diabo, Sonate du Diable, o Sonho de Tartini, tantos nomes para o que apenas podia classificar-se como o ápice das artes demoníacas.

Sebastian ainda lembrava-se de como aquela música ressoava, sem as deturpações humanas, na corte do Rei, tocada pelo Próprio. Os Corais Eternos se calavam quando o Rei tocava. E quantos dentre os Sagrados não o acompanharam em sua queda, seduzidos às lágrimas por sua Arte? Milton comentava algo sobre "a terça parte dos céus", mas ele não fazia idéia do quanto aquela proporção estava errada.

E durante as noites insones, enquanto o mordomo imaginava o que faria para a próxima refeição de seu jovem mestre, o demônio calculava qual o local de melhor acústica, adequado para tocar o violino.

Ele não tinha nada preparado, a bem da verdade. Afinal, com Bard e seus armamentos na cozinha, ele devia ficar feliz de não ter que cozinhar nada num buraco cheio de brasas, feito no chão. O salão principal provavelmente seria o local mais indicado para tocar, mas não confiava inteiramente naquelas colunas. Provavelmente destruiriam qualquer harmonia com a acústica terrível.

E que tal uma _Tart de Brymlent, _feita com um peixe de sabor agradável, maçãs, pêras, figos e... _? _Não, não, ninguém mais come isso desde a peste negra. O corredor do segundo andar talvez fosse o local ideal para tocar. Era largo o suficiente, e as portas estariam fechadas.

Talvez devesse assar um esquilo. E rir eternamente da cara de nojo do jovem mestre. Mas enquanto a manhã não chegasse, tocaria a música do Rei.

...

Posicionou o violino sobre o ombro e, respirando fundo, começou a tocar.

Diferentemente da adaptação humana de Tartini, cujos trilos volta e meia pareciam desesperados, quase frânticos, de acordo com a capacidade do músico, a versão Real da música era arrebatadoramente emocionante, _a thrill En Sof _traduzido em verso e acorde. Ah, como era lógico que o Excelso houvesse expulsado todos os que aprenderam a amar aqueles acordes.

Quem poderia amar outra coisa que não aquela maviosa e agradabilíssima composição? Quem...?

- SEBASTIAN!!!!

... ousava interromper seu deleite com a Grande Composição do Rei?

- Sim, jovem mestre?

- O que você acha que está fazendo, tocando violino às três da manhã!!??

Sebastian já havia sido ultrajado por Ciel. Já havia tido que realizar tarefas terrivelmente árduas, isso incluindo lidar com empregados EXTREMAMENTE incompetentes (Bard), INFINITAMENTE estranhos (Meirin), DEVASTADORAMENTE alienados (Finnian) ou TITANICAMENTE aficcionados por chá (Tanaka). Ele havia dançado com o maldito pirralho, digo, jovem mestre. Ensinado esgrima, ensinado a tocar violino, assassinado uma legião de pessoas pseudo-inocentes e ainda por cima tinha que ser interrompido! Ele, em seu orgulho de demônio, JAMAIS seria capaz de permitir mais essa afronta!!!

- Apenas praticava alguns acordes, jovem mestre. Estarei sendo inoportuno?

Infelizmente o mordomo falava mais alto nessas ocasiões.

- Isso é uma ordem, Sebastian! Volte para seu quarto e fique lá em silêncio até que amanheça!!!

O mordomo sorriu e, com uma rápida reverência – _Yes, my lord - _, deu as costas a seu patrãozinho irado e voltou a seus aposentos. O demônio, por sua vez, lutou bravamente contra vontade de incinerar a mansão bem como alguns cadáveres mutilados.

- _Aku made shitsuji desu kara..._ – murmurou entre dentes, antes de entrar em seu quarto.

Sebastian sentou-se em sua cama, o violino a seu lado. Fitaria por longas horas a parede escura com seus olhos rubros pela ira de ter sido interrompido. Tudo o que podia fazer, agora, era lembrar de quão magistralmente o Rei a executava, nas raras audiências que pode presenciar e...

- SEBASTIAN-SAN!!! SEBASTIAN-SAN!!!

Ah, Finny. Se o príncipe negro tivesse um desses a sua disposição à época da guerra, a França seria um deserto calcinado hoje. Se isso teria se devido à capacidade inerente do rapaz de destruir todas as formas de vida próximas demais a ele com utensílios de jardinagem aparentemente inofensivos ou se decorreria de uma dessas crises de "fofura hiperativa" combinada com um êxodo maciço da população em fuga em direção ao mediterrâneo, Sebastian não sabia.

- Qual o problema, Finnian? - perguntou o mordomo, sem se abalar com o fato de que sua porta havia sido arrancada das dobradiças sem esforço algum.

- SEBASTIAN-SAN!!! EU PRECISO DE PAPEL E CANETA!!!

- Outro coelhinho que precisa ser desenhado?

- NÃO, NÃO!!! Eu ouvi uma música bonita demais, eu preciso escrevê-la!!!!

Sebastian, pela primeira vez em sabe-se lá quanto tempo, arregalou os olhos com puro e genuíno espanto. Teria ele encontrado seu próprio Tartini? O demônio estava extasiado com a possibilidade: ele poderia tornar-se tão famoso quanto o Rei!

- RÁPIDO, SEBASTIAN-SAN!!

O mordomo literalmente materializou caneta e papel para Finnian, acomodando rapidamente rapaz e materiais de escritório no pequeno conjunto de mesa e cadeira onde cuidava das finanças da Casa Phantomhive. O jardineiro, por sua vez, debruçou-se sobre o papel, escrevendo furiosamente.

...

_Nan-nã-naná-nan-nannãn-nanan_

_Nã-naná-nan-nannãn-nanan_

_Nãnaná-nan-nannãn-nanan_

_Nanana__nana-tchan-tchan-tchan, nananá-nãnanan._

...

Gênio musical ou não, Sebastian iria matar Finnian.

Melhor, iria assá-lo com trufas, passas, abacaxis e mel. Depois moeria o corpo quase caramelizado do rapaz e rechearia um castor, deleitando-se enfim com a expressão de asco imensa que tomaria a face de Ciel de assalto.

Ah, se ele soubesse onde encontrar castores por aqui...

- Finnian.

- Sim, Sebastian-san? O senhor quer que eu cante?

- Suma da minha vista. AGORA.

Depois da debandada de Finny, Sebastian olhou longamente para seu violino... e percebeu que não conseguia mais dissociar a belíssima música dos "Nãnanás".

Quebrou-o contra o joelho e inspirou profundamente, se preparando para um novo dia na mui nobre residência dos Phantomhive.

_Trocadilho lindo o do título, né? Thrilled quer dizer emocionado, deriva de Thrill. Trill é o Trilo do Diabo. Akuma no suriru. _

_Sebastian, you've been punk'd._


End file.
